Futotama
Futotama ''', '''Ame no Futotama no Mikoto, or Ame no Futotama , is a recurring demon in the series. History Heavenly god who accompanied Ninigi-no-Mikoto when he descended to Earth. He is considered to be the ancestor of the priestly family who served as Shinto ritualists at the Yamato court. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Enigma Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Enigma Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Enigma Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Enigma Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Enigma Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey In Strange Journey, Futotama will appear as Ame no Uzume's companion in the task of finding and retrieving Lady Amaterasu, who has gotten lost in the immensity of the Schwarzwelt. After talking to Ame no Uzume in Sector Eridanus and agreeing to collaborate in the search, she will point out to look out for Futotama, who himself appears in Sector Fornax. Once the protagonist has made contact with Futotama, he will provide the protagonist with a special mirror able to pierce illusions and reveal the truth. Upon confronting Kinmamon in Sector Eridanus after collecting the mirror, the illusion will fail and she will be revealed as a confused Amaterasu. Futotama and Ame no Uzume appear, thankful for finding their mistress before she got in trouble. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Futotama is the client in the Challenge Quest, Resurrection of the Kousoushin. He resides in the Mejiji Shrine found in the Shinjuku region and receives a divination of Flynn's arrival, who is to be the hope of the Amatsu. Introducing himself as part of the ruling class of his race, he speaks of how they are being trampled upon by the demons who wish to take Tokyo away from the Amatsu and wishes for the freedom of Amaterasu in order to preserve their kind from facing extinction. Futotama mentions the three sacred treasures which will revive her. Once the three are collected he asks Flynn to offer the treasures at the Tokyo Castle Ruins, which lies north of Kasumigaseki. Once Amaterasu is freed he suggests she leave for now in order to regain her strength so she can return and lead the Japanese gods in saving the barren land of Tokyo. Flynn obtains a portion of Futotama's power in the form of Torifune's Shawl so that he can fly. Futotama can be summoned through a special fusion of Nue, Mishaguji and Tsuchigumo. He can teach Flynn the Makarakarn skill through his Demon Whisper. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Futotama can can be fused through a special fusion of Nue, Mishaguji and Tsuchigumo. He can teach Nanashi the Makarakarn skill through his Demon Whisper. Futotama has no skill affinities and does not benefit from learning any skills, however as a result he does not receive any penalties with certain affinities either. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Gallery Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona x Detective Naoto Personas